A mistake made
by Bubbles1
Summary: After a badly aimed punch puts TK in bandages Matt wonders if his presence is an asset or a handicap to the digidestined. A mysterous friend shows him the truth.


Digimon fan fiction

~Disclaimer- I own none of these dudes. Only the people who thought them up do. If u wanna sue me. Tough I'll beat you! ^_^ Anyway this is my first fan fic so don't be too harsh. Feed back is appreciated. I know my spelling and grammar suck but oh well.~

~Part 1~ a mistake made~

It wasn't his fault, he knew that. It had just happened. Then why was he running? Because its all your fault said a little voice in the back of his head, it's all your fault and you know it. NO! He screamed, drowning out the voice. It's not my fault! Then why are you running? It asked. The breath was rising ragged in his throat and a leaden weight was growing in his chest. Branches slapped against his body. He only stopped when a yew branch refused to let him pass. He collapsed at the base of the tree and drew his legs up to chest. Wrapping his arms around them he sobbed. Sobbing until no more tears came Matt Ishida fell into a deep sleep. Mentally and physically exhausted.

Back at the camp all was confusion. Sora was trying to calm T.K down but was having no such luck. Kari was bathing her brother's bruised face with cold water from a nearby stream that Joe had brought earlier. Izzy was typing away on his computer. Mimi sat on a log in shocked silence. Matt had hit T.K she thought dumbly. Matt had punched the only person he truly loved, his brother. It was an accident of course, she knew that. Tai and Matt were having a fist fight and when T.K tried to break it up he had gotten hit. Hard. Really hard actually. Mimi turned to look at the injured child and gasped. Sora and Joe had the first aid kit out and were trying to patch him up, but he looked really bad. The left side of his face was a deep bluish green; several deep cuts were bleeding profusely. Mimi looked away, unable to view it anymore. Izzy looked up now. His face was wet with tears and they flowed faster when he saw T.K.'s face. The computer whiz had always had a soft spot for the little child. (Get the idea out of your minds you sickos!) The little guys had always intrigued Izzy. So small and innocent. Izzy wanted to protect T.K. but that was Matt's job. But this…? How could matt do this?

Joe silently congratulated himself for not passing out so far from all of the blood. T.K.'s cuts were deep. Joe remembered the fight vividly. Tai and Matt were fighting, as always. He was talking to Izzy. Tai vs. Matt fights were common so no one paid much attention. But when T.K had tried to intervene he got punched. The force of the blow had twisted the tyke around 90 degrees. And his head had hit the ground hard on several rocks, hence the cuts. All eyes turned to the sight. We all saw T.K get hit, fall and not move. Matt had let out a strangled sob and bolted into the woods. Gabumon was about to go after him when Izzy stopped the digimon. He shook his red-topped head slightly and Gabumon had reluctantly gone off with the other digimon to collect herbs. 

"Pass me the gauze please Joe"

Sora's urgent voice cut through Joe's thought and he responded immediately. Sora was concentrating hard on her patient; he would need lots of care, a few aspirins and hopefully no concussion. Oh god matt! How could you!? Tai seethed silently on the other side of the camp, wincing whenever the cold water came in contact with his bruised cheek. Matt hitting him was no biggie. Matt always hit him, not his hard though. But T.K? Absolutely no one hit T.K. When Kari had become a digidestined Tai had promised himself he would look after her. And since T.K was the same age Tai thought he could use some protecting too, no matter what Matt thought. Now T.K looked up to both Tai and Matt. He preferred the latter of course, Matt was his big brother an important role model and now? Kari felt no anger at Matt, only sympathy. She hoped he wouldn't do anything dumb. The digimon returned with herbs and joined their sub-dued friends.

~Part 2~the leaving

"There, all done!" Sora said with false cheerfulness. She stepped away from T.K and the others got a good look at the child of hope. The blood on his shirt was drying and the whole left side of his face was swathed in gauze, bandages, and medical tape. Blood was already seeping through the layers as T.K snuffled up the last of his tears.

" I gave him some children's aspirin so he'll be kinda sleepy for a while," Sora explained, "now Tai I need to look at you"

But Tai wasn't listening, he was talking quietly to T.K. the younger child nodded slightly and walked semi-unsteadily to his sleeping bag with Patamon joined him and the duo were soon fast asleep. Tai watched them for a minute before turning to join the others at the campfire.

"Tai…."Kari started but her brother cut her short.

"Go to bed Kari, I'm fine" Kari had heard that tone of voice with him only rarely and quickly climbed into her bedding. Tai's voice was one that barely held his rage in check. Gatomon joined her promptly.

"Good night y'all" she called sleepily.

A chorus of good nights and sleep well's reached her ears as she fell asleep. 

With the younger children asleep the elder five began to talk about what to do next.

"We should go after Matt, he's one of us you know" Gabumon had voiced. The look Tai gave the digimon made him cringe. Tai's eyes were pinpricks of fire, containing pure rage. Gabumon hoped Matt was all right. He knew he should go after him. But he was not about to leave with Tai looking like that. Tai looked like he wanted to kill something.

Matt woke up from his nap and wondered were he was. Realization of the hours before hit him like a thunderbolt and fresh tears sprang to his blue eyes. T.K. looked up to matt for guidance, love, praise and trusted him with his life. Matt threw all that away with a badly aimed punch. He sat up straight, his course of action decided. The blonde set off to complete it. Following his trail of broken branches Matt walked back to the camp. He had run a long way and it took him an hour to reach his friends. Peering through the bushes he was relieved to see them all asleep. Joe was supposed to be on night watch but he was snoring against the trunk of a tree. Matt quickly tiptoed over to his sleeping bag, stepping over Kari he didn't see her open an eye cautiously, seeing him she opened the other.

Matt quickly took off his crest/tag and placed it on the sleeping bag, he placed the digivice next to it. He was about to place his Harmonica down too when he stopped and put it back in his pocket. Kari's wide eyes followed him to T.K. the brother knelt down and kissed the young boy on the forehead. Tears dripped off his face as he placed his most treasured possession beside the bandaged head. 

"I'm so sorry" he whispered

Turning around quickly he caught Kari's eyes.

"You can't leave," she whispered loudly, her eyes turned to look at T.K "it'll kill him"

"What makes you think I won't" Matt asked her solemnly.

Kari couldn't answer that so she didn't. I should stop him she thought. "Matt come back" she screamed silently. But no words left her mouth and she fell asleep.

~Part 3~ Forever removed?

Matt moved quickly through the dark. Gabumon's nose could track him easily so he wanted to put as much distance between him and the rest of the company. Crossing the stream he hoped that it would mask his scent and make it harder for his digi-friend to find him. He didn't want to do any of this. But T.K needed someone good to look up to, and Tai fit that bill well. Sora would look after T.K as well. She was a good kid. The scene of him hitting T.K and the bandaged face played itself over and over in his mind. Daybreak came but Matt didn't notice. Nor did he notice when his right foot came down on nothing-ness. As he silently plummeted down Matt's last thoughts were 

"At least now I can't hurt T.K" then there was darkness.

Back at camp everyone was up and about. T.K was just getting up. Tai was attacking a tree viciously. Kari had told him all about last night. 

"At least he's taking it out on a tree and not a person" she said quietly. T.K's wounds were worse and the aspirin hadn't dulled all the pain. T.K didn't complain though. Gatomon had suggested they use catnip but Kari explained that catnip wouldn't help their little friend. A thump was heard from Tai's direction as the tree took on another onslaught. Poor tree thought Joe. 

"When are we going after Matt?" T.K. asked loudly. All eyes turned to Tai. The tree got a break as Tai looked to his feet.

"We aren't" he said quietly. T.K looked at the leader with disbelief.

"W-what?" he stuttered, "b-but Matt's one of us! He's my Brother! I need him!"

"T.K", Sora began gently, "Matt left his stuff with us, his digivice and crest are over there. He left this for you"

T.K took the proffered harmonica and held it tightly against his chest. Tears fell from his right eye. His left was swollen shut and bandaged over. 

"Thi-this is all my fault!" he hiccupped, " if I hadn't.."

Tai had heard enough; marching over to T.K he spun the boy around by his shoulder until they were looking eye to eye.

"This isn't your fault T.K," Tai said, his voice thick, "this isn't anyone's fault" he said loudly.

Then he went back to the tree and hit it as hard as he could. Several cracks were heard and Tai yelled out in pain, pulling his hand back. Sora was there quickly, a bandage in her hand. 

"Pepper breath!"

All eyes turned to Aguman. 

"There" he said happily, pointing to the smoking ruin of Tai's punching-tree.

"I hurt it for you Tai!"Everyone laughed even T.K. Then they turned somber again as they remembered their predicament, what to do?

~Yes…what to do..? Continue writing or end it here? I don't know, I might do one more chapter to clear up the is Matt dead/alive confusion…or I might let you wonder ***laughs evilly* **but you tell me what I should do by R/R! It would be appreciated! Tah-tah! ^_^~

~Well, I guess I should write this one so you know that matt lives/dies. See, I'm a nice person! Again I own none of these dudes only the girl who appears later on. Feedback is appreciated again! Hope u enjoy this one! ^_^~

~Part 4~ the new stranger

"I'm going after Matt" T.K's voice was determined.

"Then I'm coming too" Gabumon went to stand beside the wounded boy.

"No T.K you can't," Tai said flatly, "He left his stuff here so we wouldn't follow. He's probably long gone by now as well."

"I don't care! He's my brother and I love him. I'm gonna go after him no matter what any of you think! He didn't mean to hit me! I know that! He loves me too much to hurt me."

"But T.K," Tai blurted out, "if Matt would never hurt you then why did he try to by leaving us?"

Kari's jaw tightened at her brother's question.

"He left because he was scared!" she shouted. Everyone turned to stare at the youngest female digidestined. She rarely raised her voice like that.

"Because he's scared. He thinks T.K won't love him anymore. That we won't accept him! He thinks T.K would be better off without him around." Kari was yelling now, loudly.

"Matt needs our help and I'm gonna give it to him!" she walked over to join T.K, Gatomon on her heels. Izzy stood up and walked over to stand with the youngest members of the digidestined. He looked to Joe.

"Oh fine!" Joe said, throwing his hands up in exasperation. He walked over to join Izzy.

"You can't stop us all Tai," Izzy said quietly.

"I don't want too" Tai responded. He gave T.K a watery smile and joined them.

"It was an accident though, wasn't it?" Mimi piped up.

"Yes, it was" Sora agreed and the two girls joined the group.

"Yay!" T.K yelled charging off into the woods.

"T.K" Kari screamed at the top of her lungs. "Matt went that way," she added quietly, pointing.

"Then let's go that way" T.K yelled, changing direction.

However, the group's excitement dwindled when they lost Matt's trail at the stream. Tentomon, Biyomon, and Patamon were searching from the skies while the rest took the ground. 

"I found it!" Gabumon yelled as he raced forward, the rest of the group hard on his heels.

"Can we stop yet?" Mimi asked rubbing her feet. They had been walking for hours, Matt's trail went everywhere, in circles, backtracking, making it impossible to know where he was going.

"No Mimi! Matt might need us!" T.K said. 

"Careful guys!" Biyomon chirped from the air, "there is a cliff range coming up."

T.K's face drained of what little color that was on it.

Rushing heedlessly forward he nearly went over the edge. Izzy grabbed the green backpack before T.K fell. 

"There he is!" Patamon yelled, pointing down.

"Patamon, can you and gatomon digivolve and take us down there?"

"Sure T.K! Patamon….digivolve to…angemon!"

"Gatomon…digivolve to…angewoman!"

T.K, Sora and Izzy were transported with their Digimon to the spot were Matt was. Angewoman carried the rest. 

"Matt!" T.K screamed, running to his bro's unconscious body.

"Wake up Matt" he yelled shaking the still form.

"No T.K!" Sora screamed, "You could hurt him more!"

"Make him wake up Sora! Please!!!"

"I'll try T.K" was all Sora could say. She searched for a pulse and was relieved to find one, but her relief left when the thready beat started to deteriorate.

"He must have fallen over 4 stories!" Izzy exclaimed, "it's prodigous he's even alive!"

"Not for long" Joe replied solemnly, he laid Matt's limp hand down.

"No!" T.K whispered, "Matt I need you! You can't leave Matt! No!" T.K's crest began to glow, then a yellow beam of light shot out and enveloped the dying boy.

"Prodigous!" Izzy said, then his crest began to glow, a blue light shot from his crest and joined T.K's. 

"No way!" Tai yelled as all their crests began to glow.

Green, orange, gray, purple, and pink light shot out and completely enveloped Matt's body turning it an iridescent white. The crests light ceased and Matt's features returned.

"Matt?" T.K asked. The blue eyes flickered open, squinting against the bright sun.

"Matt!" T.K yelled flinging himself onto the older boy. Izzy and Joe just looked at their crests and whistled softly.

"Look", Sora yelled, pointing to the top of the cliff. A young girl smiled back at them, her raised hand lowered and she turned around. Her brown hair flowing behind her as she entered the forest's foliage.

"Who was that?" Tai asked.

"A friend" Matt said. Smiling through his tears.

Later that night Izzy pulled Matt aside and looked him square in the eyes.

"You know who that girl was today didn't you. You also know how our crests were activated. We didn't do that, did we." He asked solemnly

Matt just smiled and nodded. "I know all the answers Izzy. You're, right that girl did activate the crests. Her name is Ann" 

Then he left a confused computer whiz in the shadows and joined his friends at the fire. T.K happily sitting on his lap. A knowing smile on his face, Izzy came after him.

~There! All the matt fans can love me again. Baffled yet? Who is Ann? I know, but maybe I shouldn't tell. *Grins mischievously***** so tell me what you think by R/R tah tah ^_^~

~Part 5 is here! Yay! Same disclaimer stuff, yada yadda~

~Part 5~ a stranger known

Matt and Tai were tucking in their younger siblings. The day had been a long and tiring one. Soon the tiny's were both asleep.

The elder group sat around the fire, Matt had gone to the stream to get a drink. Izzy told the group what Matt had told him about the Ann-girl and that there was no information on the Internet about her. Tai sat puzzling over the facts until Matt came back. A volley of question hit him as he sat down. He ignored them all and held up his hands for silence.

"I will tell you all I know of Ann now", he said quietly, "as you seem curious about her. When I fell off the cliff I lost consciousness immediately. I was in a very dark room or maybe just a world of Darkness. But there was death and pain all around me, I could hear and feel it. Then a bright light lit up a section of the room. The light grew bigger until the girl stepped out of it. She was dressed all in white. She raised her hands and the room turned white, all the pain and suffering had disappeared. She said her name was Amanda but I could call her Ann. I thought I was dead and she was an Angel but instead she told me that I was dying, not yet dead. My friends were close as well, trying to find me. If I am dying I asked her, how will they save me, and can they save me? No she replied calmly, they cannot help you. But I will. The power of their crests can save you. I will help them to find that power. Then I felt all funny and I woke up to see T.K."

"Your very observant Matt" the feminine voice came from the edge of the bushes at the camp. A girl walked into the clearing, she was tall and thin. Her brown hair matched her eyes perfectly and she was wearing faded jeans with a green t-shirt. The digimon rose to stand protectively in front of their humans. The new girl, Ann they all presumed (Matt knew), walked confidently over to the rebel of the group.

"T.K dropped this when he ran toward you today, I thought you might want it back." Her voice was soft and gentle. She held out the harmonica. As she turned to leave Joe called out after her.

"Wait!"

"What?" Ann asked

"We still have some questions we would like answered" Izzy spoke up.

"Tough! We have to leave!" this voice sounded angry and frustrated, the speaker came out of the bushes Ann had recently vacated. It was a horse-like digimon. Her skin was purple tinged, the mane and tail were a shimmering rainbow of color and silver wings were tucked behind her back. She walked over to Ann barely reaching the height of Ann's knee.

"Ponymon! Mind your manners" Ann admonished sharply. Ponymon grumbled something but stayed silent.

"You can stay here tonight Ann, you look tired" Matt offered. Ann looked at him gratefully and accepted. Joining the group by the fire her digimon immediately sat in her lap and got comfy, seconds later the pony was asleep.

"I'm sure you all have hundreds of questions so I'll tell you my story and all I know about the digiworld. That should answer them all." The talk lasted late into the night. Matt, Tai, Izzy, Joe, Sora and Mimi learned more that one night then ever before.

~There we go! Sorry that took a while peeps. Here comes part 6! ~

~Part 6~ a friend Made

Ann started her story. "I was 8 years old when I first came to the digiworld as a digidestined, it was many years ago and the digiworld was threatened. My digimon was Agumon, the same as Tai. I was one of 5 kids, which fought a great evil digimon. We didn't know what to do but we were taught by our digimon, like you were. We attacked this evil Digimon as hard as we could, but to no avail, he sent all our digimon reeling. They all de-digivolved and we were at his mercy. Then he took a shot at me, I tried to doge it but Agumon took the hit instead, saving my life at the cost of his own. Something in me shattered and my crest came to life; it was the crest of life. My crest's light tore into the evil digimon, burning him badly, he retaliated by shooting an arrow of fire at me, I dodged the attack and sent my crest into him again, I had complete control of my crests power. I don't know how I got it, I just did. He was destroyed but the use of the crest had weakened me. The rest of the group tried to help, but I got sick. Despite their best efforts I died. They went home and my body stayed in the digital world. Gennai found me actually, or at least my body. He knew that if I got my life back the crest was a strong weapon and I could use it against evil. So he made me alive again. Part of me, about ¼ is digital, the rest is human. The digital was needed to keep me alive; I can't go back to the real world though. I would die. I was given to Ponymon to be looked after. Ponymon taught me about life in the Digital world and how to use the best of the crest and not get sick again. We became close and best friends. I am 11 in your years, hundreds in the digital world, but age doesn't matter here. I fought the odd evil but you were given the big things to destroy, all the digidestined were. I was scared of you all. I wasn't fully human and I was afraid you would think ill of me for that. So I hid, I watched you for days. I saw all that happened. However when I saw Matt get hurt I couldn't sit by and let him die so I helped. I used your crests like I use mine to heal him. You weren't ready for the truth so I left you then."

"The truth?" Tai asked, not sure if he was feeling anger or sadness or confusion.

"The truth about who you are and what I was. My power in the wrong hands can be very destructive you see. Many evil digimon have tried to kidnap me to use the crest's power as their own. The main problem is that when all the crests come together, yours all and mine, they have the destructive power of the a-tom bomb." Ann explained simply.

"Prodigious! We could destroy anything and everything!" Izzy exclaimed. 

"That's the problem, Izzy, if evil had that power…what would happen? You weren't taught how to use your crests because you aren't part digital and couldn't control the power. That's why I got sick, I couldn't control what my crest did to me, it killed me. You have to be a digital to use your crest like I use mine." Ann's voice was sub-dued.

"So only you can make the crest's all activate at the same time to create the power of the a-tom bomb?" Matt asked

Ann nodded Tai and the others went to bed, Matt stayed up and played his harmonica, he decided to play a tune. The second instrument joined in after a few minutes of Matt's playing. He stopped and looked questionably about. Ann kept playing. Her fingers danced over the Piccolo, a small flute. She smiled at Matt and he joined in again. Tai listened to the beautiful melody. Maybe this trip wouldn't be so bad he thought.

"Be peaceful while you can foolish digidestined" the thing muttered, it had been hiding in the bushes for hours un-detected, at dawn it would strike.

~An evil laugh escapes the author's lips. Wahahahahaha. Foolish digidestined go by by! Maybe. Should I or not? You'll find out in part 7~

~Part 7~ the last one found

Ann and co were up slightly before dawn. Tai was sitting cross-legged in front of the newest digidestined with Matt beside him. Ann silently activated their 3 crests and directed the light toward Tai's fractured fingers. The lights ceased and Tai tested his hand, pleased that it was all healed. 

"T.K" Ann called, "you wanna come here so I can look at your face?"

The small child obediently trundled over and took the place Tai had vacated.

"Hmmm, ok, Kari I need you to stand there and Joe to stand there. That should do it." Ann directed them. The crests activated and T.K sat still as his face was healed perfectly. Ann nodded warily.

"There you go guys, all better." She stood up un-certainly and Matt caught her as she suddenly fell.

"It's ok!" Ponymon told the shocked digidestined, "when she uses too much of the crests power it exhausts her. She'll sleep for about an hour then it'll be ok."

"It takes that much power to heal us?" Tai asked.

"T.K's wounds were infected so Ann had to use extra energy to destroy the bacteria in him. But she uses her power against evil, not good. So it takes a few adjustments. Also she's using 3 or 4 crests at once. It's harder to control then just 1.She's fine though." The purple digimon explained.

Matt liked the feel of her in his arms, she was very light and smelled like lilacs, but he gently put her down to sleep. Tai caught Matt's look of pleasure when he held Ann and looked to Matt. Meeting his gaze squarely Matt blushed.

"I'll start breakfast," Sora said cheerfully.

It had been about 20 minutes when a large _thing_ suddenly jumped out of the foliage to confront the startled assembly.

"Haha! Prepare for your death Foolish Digidestined." It yelled.

"Agumon…digivolve to….Agumon! Oh no! I can't digivolve," he wailed. The other digimon had similar problems. Matt looked to find Ann but she was gone. 

"Thunder arrow!" 

Gabumon tackled Matt out of the way of the Arrow.

"Leave my friends alone you piece of Horse Manure!" Ann's angry voice caused the Evil Digimon to turn around. Ann sized the new guy up. He was obviously evil, had 4 arms, a tiny head, no ears, and covered in blue hair. Ugly!

"I am your annihilator!" it screamed.

"Sure", Ann smirked, "if I had a penny for every time I heard that one.."

"I don't know what this is!" Tentomon yelled 

Ann dodged the attack thrown at her and Ponymon entered the arena. She looked exactly the same except she was bigger, about the size of a real horse. Ann jumped on her back as she flew by. 

"Rainbow Slivers" yelled the colorful digimon. Hundreds of lights shot out of Ponymon's wings, hitting the evil thing. Ponymon suddenly reeled to the right. As if she had run into an invisible wall. They saw Ann wince in pain over something they couldn't see, but she regained her composure and raised her hand.

"Hells Fire!" Ann's voice that rolled out across the clearing. Fire burst from her open Palm and hit the digimon/thing. It screamed in pain and fury, lashing out at Ponymon with his hands. Dodging the fingers Ponymon was able to do, barely, and Ann fell off her ride.

"ANN!" Matt screamed, running forward. He halted as Ann stopped falling and hung suspended in the air. 

"Prodigious!" Izzy stated. 

Ann's body shimmered and a bright blue flame enveloped her, Ponymon stopped fighting and backed off. The fire burned all around Ann, and then flung itself at the evil digimon, wrapping itself around the thing it burned him to ashes. Ann's body returned to normal and started to fall again, but Ponymon had put her body under her and Ann fell harmlessly onto the purple back. Landing swiftly Ponymon dropped her cargo into Matt's arms and de-digivolved back into her normal size. Ann's body was covered in sweat from the heat of the fire and was burned in several places badly burned. 

"Oh, Ann," Matt silently wept. Ponymon came up to Ann's head and nudged it. Ann moaned and woke up. Seeing Ponymon she smiled.

"You over did it you silly girl." The horse-digimon admonished, smiling through her tears.

"I know, but it was worth it." Ann's head turned to look at Matt then she passed out.

"Is she dead?" Matt asked panickly.

"Yes and no" Ponymon said sadly. They all turned to look at her then. Realizing the extent of her injuries. 

~Here comes part 8 ya'll I might have gotten some of the info wrong but oh well! ^_^~

~Part 8~ found then lost~

"What do you mean yes and no!" Matt screamed, weeping uncontrollably.

"Calm down Matt" Tai said. Matt turned on his friend, frustration all over his face. He was right though Matt knew, so he did.

Ponymon explained, "Her digital part was killed in the fight, so only the human part is left. When the digital part of her died the crest activated, that was the fire, but when she used it the human part reacted to it, trying to stop it. So she got sick again, like she did the first time."

"How can her digital part die?" Sora asked.

"Your digimon couldn't digivolve because this certain Digimon had a black digivice on him, so when Ann got too close, it attacked her. You didn't see this, but her and I felt it, since she was on top of me the brunt of it hit her. Causing the death of her digital part. Then the fire came. Her crest activated. But it hurt her, because she wasn't digital anymore, when she fell she used her crest again. Putting everything she had into one final blow. It killed him, nothing else would have and she knew it.." Ponymon was crying now as well, but she continued. "Ann is not dead right now, but will die soon. We can't do anything. Even making her digital wouldn't work."

Matt looked at Ann's body; he went over to her and sat down. The rest of the digidestined did the same. Ponymon sat by her head. Ann weakly opened her eyes, her voice was a whisper.

" I know what I did guys, it was my choice and I made it. You guys gotta work together to save the digiworld. We're all counting on you now. Thanks for everything y'all especially you Ponymon. I know when I die you will too so I'm sorry to put you through this." She stopped, seeing the horror on the faces around her. "Ponymon and I are digifriends, you see, if I die, so does she, and vice versa, but our deaths were worth it to save yours." She coughed loudly.

"No Ann! They weren't! You have to live!" Tai was crying with the rest of the digidestined, the Digimon joined in. 

"Don't cry, guys, I lived a good life, now it must end." Closing her eyes Ann's crest shot up. Light exploded from it in hundreds of shades of red. The sparks rained down on them all.Ann's body began to fade with Ponymon's. Soon the clearing stood empty but for the digidestined with their digimon.

Matt covered his eyes and sat down, crying silently he wept for the lost digidestined.


End file.
